


May Nothing But Death Do Us Part

by Lady_avenger37



Series: Author Inserts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blame AoS Season 3, F/M, Fluff and Angst, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_avenger37/pseuds/Lady_avenger37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Ward are reunited. SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 WINTER FINALE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I can move mountain_

_I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

_Woah oh_

_Keep you like an oath_

_May nothing but death do us part_

__

I started laughing at the face Grant pulled. It was a mix between a sexy smoulder and a grin, and it didn’t work at all. The two of us were dancing around the Hydra castle base thing. I was with FitzSimmons when Hydra grabbed them, and Ward took me with him to a separate area from the others. I couldn’t contain my joy at the sight of him alive and unharmed. He then pulled out a speaker and pressed play, he knew my weakness for Fall Out Boy and exploited it.

“You are a clever man, Grant Ward. But you will never get me to speak!” I joked. He laughed and took a step closer to me.

“Hmm, I think I can Rachel Stone.” He said as he took the final step so our bodies were nearly touching.

“Try.” I stated as he leant down and placed his lip against mine. Grant tangled his hands in my light brown hair and my hands grip onto his shoulders. As our heated make out session continued the song kept playing in the background.

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_Bury me till I confess_

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_And I can't get you out of my head_

__

_The stench, the stench, of summer sex_

_And CK eternity, oh hell yes_

_Divide me down to the smallest I can be_

_Put your, put your venom in me_

We pulled back for air and stared into each other's eyes. His eyes reflected one word. Love. That lead to the both of us grinning like idiots at each other.

“I missed you sweetheart.” Grant said.

“Missed you too babe. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, and I have something special for you.” He started as he got down on one knee and pulled something from behind his back. “Rachel Stone, I never thought that I would find someone that loves me, let alone deserve their love. But every step of the way you’ve been there for me. Even when I told you that I was Hydra, you pushed past it and saw the broken man beneath everything. You stayed with me even though you were a SHIELD agent and I became the Director of Hydra. We live pretty crazy lives and we don’t know how much longer we’ll be here. I can never tell you enough that I love you. So Rachel, will you marry me?”

“What the hell do you think?” His face fell thinking I said no. “Yes you idiot! It will always be a yes.” I pulled his face to mine as we kissed and he slipped the ring on my finger.

“Director you’re needed downstairs. The SHIELD agents aren't cooperating.” An Hydra agent said.

“Tell Malakith that it can wait. My fiance and I need a little time.” Ward growled at the young agent. I laughed at how the kid backed away to reveal the man Grant had mentioned.

“Congratulations. Now she can help get the information.” He said as we were lead back down to where FitzSimmons was being held. I couldn’t get the smile off my face nor could he.

__

_I can move mountains_

_I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

_Oh, oh, I keep you like an oath_

_May nothing but death do us part_

__

“What the hell?!” Fitz yelled. “Let Rachel go!”

“Fitz, stop. You know how Rachel’s been different since he betrayed us. She loves him.” Jemma said.

“I’m sorry Fitz, but this is all my choice. I love you guys so much, but I love Grant so much more. He completes me and I feel absolutely lost without him. I can’t lose him again, I can’t, it killed me and you two saw it first hand. Jemma can tell you everything later Leo. Just break it easy to the others. Also never tell Coulson, cause he’ll want Ward’s head on a platter even more.” I pleaded to the scientists.

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_Bury me till I confess_

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_And I can't get you out of my head_

Grant went with Fitz through the monolith, and then out of the blue Coulson sky dived right into it before it closed. Before that, we snuck off and finished celebrating our engagement. He better come back.

“They’ll come back, but hopefully without that thing.” Simmons said.

“I think we’re becoming those army wives that count down to the moment their husbands return from war.” I joked and she chuckled as we tried to take our minds off our men off on a different planet. Nearly 12 excruciating hours we waited and met up with Mack, May, Daisy, and the others as the portal opened, but Mack tried forcing us away.

“Go Rachel!” Mack yelled.

“No! I need to be here when Ward gets through!”

“Why?”

“What the hell? Why? He’s a traitor!” Hunter budded in.

“He’s my fiancee! That’s why!” I yelled as the room fell silent.

“Take her with you and GO!” Mack yelled as I was dragged away by my friends to Zephir One. When we reached our location, I fell silent.

“You’re engaged to the bastard!” Hunter exclaimed.

“Hunter stop.” Bobbi said.

“Why Bob? She knows he’s psycho!” He replied.

“Grant’s not psycho! You’re the psychotic bastard Hunter! Do you even know why he’s Hydra? No. You know all he did was follow Garret since he broke him out of jail as a kid. He was loyal to him until he died! You would’ve done the same fucking thing if you were in his situation!” I screamed at Hunter.

_The blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb_

_It's worth two lions, but here I am_

_And I slept in last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams_

_But they're not quite what they seem_

__

_I can move mountains_

_I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

_Oh, oh, I keep you like an oath_

_May nothing but death do us part_

__

_You'll find your way_

_And may death find you alive_

_Take me down the line_

_In Gem City we turn the tide_

The Inhuman containment cell left the Hydra base and made it’s way to Zephir One. Everyone was shaking with nervousness as we were all waiting for our loved ones. One by one people exited. Daisy, Mack, Fitz, and Coulson. Jemma and I ran to look inside the cell to see if anybody else was there. It was empty. I fell to the ground in tears. Grant is trapped on a different planet that there isn’t any way to get back to him now. I placed my hand on the window.

“I’ll bring you home Grant. I promise love.” I whispered as Jemma looked at me with sorrow.

“I don’t think he’s coming back Rachel. I mean look! Will didn’t make it! How do you think you’re precious Ward will survive!” She screamed and Fitz took her away, leaving me to bask in the pain and emptiness that filled me.

_You'll find your way_

_And may death find you alive_

_Take me down the line_

_In Gem City we turn the tide_

-two months later-

“Will you stop asking that!” Coulson yelled as we were gathered around a table for a briefing. I haven’t done much, actually just left my room for the first time in a month and a half. More like dragged out by May and Bobbi.

“Rachel needs to know what happened!” Daisy yelled back.

“Phil, Daisy has a point. Rachel needs this. She needs closure. Think about Rosalind-” May said.

“THAT’S THE REASON WHY WARD’S DEAD!” Coulson yelled. I was sobbing now.

“G-Grant’s dead?”

“Bastard deserved it.”

“You’re absolutely right Hunter. That’s why I took care of it myself.”

“You killed him?” I whispered in disbelief. Everybody’s jaws dropped at Coulson’s statement.

“He killed Rosalind.”

“YOU KILLED HIM! THE ONLY PERSON WHO LOVED ME! You killed Grant.” I screamed and cried at the top of my lungs, letting the pain and sadness express itself. “We were going to get married, get out of all this SHIELD and Hydra shit. Start a family, have a couple kids, live a normal life. AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME! All of the happiness gone.”

“I needed closure.”

“I don’t give a fuck. Did you think of what would happen if you did? What it would do to people who trusted you, believed in you? Or did you just put yourself in front of everyone else? Not everyone gets to come back to life, and you use your second chance to ruin someone else’s. More specifically someone who thought of you as a father, but I guess you’re not. You’re dead to me. You hear that! YOU’RE DEAD TO ME!” I screeched as I ran out of the room. Fitz ran after me.

“Rachel! Wait!”

“What do you want Fitz? Here to defend that bastard?”

“I wanted to tell you how he died. Why don’t we sit down for this?”

“Alright. What did he do to him Leo?”

“He didn’t deserve to die that way. No matter how much I hate the man, he didn’t deserve it. Coulson lost it.”

“Fitz. What did Coulson do?”

“He shot him multiple times in the chest, then it turned into a fist fight. Didn’t see what happened until Coulson was on top of Ward. I ran closer to them, I even heard this next part.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “Ward told Coulson that he was too weak to actually kill him, and then Coulson put his bionic hand on his chest. Ward kept talking, even mentioned your engagement. Coulson thought that Ward was using you and lying to him and put some pressure on his rib cage.”

“Was that all Grant said?”

“No. He said one more thing, but I only caught the first part of it. He said to tell you that May nothing but. That’s all I heard. I’m sorry Rachel. I really am.” I cried even more. This has been the most I’ve ever cried in my life. When people describe losing a loved one, they always underestimate it. It feels like your heart has been torn out of your chest and slowly chopped into atom sized bits. You also feel empty and emotionless.

“Thank you Fitz. I’m just going to go and lay down for a bit now.” I lied.

__

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_Bury me till I confess_

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_And I can't get you out of my head_

__

I hacked into the security feed in the conference room to see what was happening once I reached my room

“You’re no better than him. Killing for revenge. That’s low Coulson.” Mack said.

“Tell them what you did!” Fitz yelled from outside the camera’s sight.

“They already know.”

“Tell them everything! What did he say as you crushed his rib cage? Tell ‘em!” Fitz screamed at the director.

“That’s classified.”

“Classified my ass.” Daisy scoffed.

“What did he say, just out of curiosity.” Lincoln said.

“He lied and said that he was engaged to Rachel and that he truly loved her-”

“LIE.” FitzSimmons said.

“Coulson, they are, no were engaged. Fitz and I saw it. She’s never looked so happy in her life before. He had the same look on his face as he looked at Rachel. He loved her more than anything.” Jemma explained and Coulson’s face fell. Bastard deserves it.

_I can move mountains_

_I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

_Oh, oh, I keep you like an oath_

__

“Lastly he left a message for Rachel.”

_May nothing but death do us part_

__


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AU and kinda like a Crack part. I just kinda lost it and that's all I need to say about that. I fucking lost it.

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to be with Grant. So I ran from my room to the vault where the terigin crystals were, because why not see if I'm inhuman. If not, I'll join Grant in the death. Daisy and Lincoln saw where I was running to and tried to stop me, but it was too late as I had already grabbed a crystal and was ready to break it.

"Rachel stop!" Lincoln yelled.

"You're going to kill yourself!" Daisy added.

"Maybe that's why I'm doing this! Maybe I don't want to live anymore if someone I thought was family was the one to kill the one man who has ever treated me right, who's ever loved me the way I never thought I should be loved, and who was my heart. Plus, there's a chance that I'll get out of this alive. I'm sorry." I said as I threw the crystal to the ground, shattering it. I could feel my body turn to stone, and also a power in my veins. I looked panickedly at the two inhumans. Okay this was a really really stupid idea. So far I'm covered to my waist. "I feel a weird power in my veins. What does that mean?" Then the rock started to rise faster, and I was able to hear their response.

"I don't know. I felt some weird power too, so maybe you'll live." Daisy said as I was covered and I can't possibly describe what happened until the rock shattered and fire surged around me.

"Get her to containment NOW!" Lincoln yelled. Damn. I'm an inhuman. Guess that didn't work out, but I could burn Coulson to a crisp. I was soon whisked away to a containment pod for testing. Lots of poking and prodding. I love Fitzsimmons, but the next time they try to take another blood sample won't turn out good for them. It was like this for a couple weeks because they didn't trust me out in the rest of the base unsupervised. They were afraid that I was going to kill Coulson. Which was a good reason if I didn't overhear word of Ward still being alive.

"Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons. Stop right there and tell me if Ward is still alive." You practically ordered the two scientists. The two froze and looked at each other with wide eyes, and that was when you knew that he was alive. "How did he survive?"

"That thing took over his body. It's not Ward anymore." Fitz said.

"Not until I get to him. Ward's in there somewhere. I know it."

"You can't possibly go out into the field. It's against SHIELD protocol if an agent is p-" Jemma started.

"I"m pregnant? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I think it's because you child is an inhuman too. That's why it survived when you went through terrigenesis."

"All the more reason for me to find Grant. I can control my powers just fine. If you don't believe me, just send me with Lincoln and Daisy." I stated before walking out of the cell, not caring if all the alarms were going off. Coincedently I ran into Coulson. "Coulson. You are letting me go and find Grant. If you don't, well I'm just going to leave. I won't be a SHIELD agent anymore."

"No. You're going with Lincoln and Daisy to get more information on the thing that possessed him."

"Bold move, knowing that I can burn you to a crisp."

"You won't."

"You're right. Because I won't stoop that low like some." I retorted and found the lovebirds 'sparring' before we left. They made me stand back until I got the go ahead. Putting on my SHIELD uniform, I wonder how I didn't know that I was pregnant. I can see a little bump starting to form.

"Rachel! We could use a little help here!" Daisy yelled and I ran over to see what was going on. There stood the two looking at some dude who had a bunch of landmines scattered everywhere. 

"Really? Landmines?"

"Keeps Lincoln and the rest of his boyband away." The man responded.

"I kinda see Lincoln in a boyband. He would be the one who would blow a fuse in the amp." I joked, even getting a little smirk from Daisy. Lincoln. Not so much. "Fine fine fine. Light 'em up?"

"Please do." The two SHIELD agents said in unison. So I made fireballs with my hands and aimed at the dude's trailer.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Not the trailer, but I'll listen to ya. At a cost." He said as Lincoln opened a box with a terigin crystal in it. "Good boy." Once we dealt with him, we were headed back to Zephir One to meet the others when May told us that it was taken over. Now it was time to get Joey and Alaina. We picked them up, and went to the Hydra base where Ward was at. We all split up, except Daisy and I. Someone was supposed to still keep an eye on me.

"Did you gain a little weight?" She asked as she was hacking.

"Not just that." I said. Before she could reply, Ward walked in. "Grant?"

"My love. It's great to see you. You too Skye. Now I need you two to do something for me." That was when he did something, but it felt wonderful. I felt complete again. I walked over to him and kissed him. He put his hand on my stomach and chanted something. "She will be strong just like her parents. She'll help us Rachel." I nodded and headed back to the plane with Daisy.

"Did you see Ward?" Lincoln asked.

"I need to find him!" I yelled. As I continued Hive's plan for us. Daisy and I were to kill Malick, and then meet him so we can continue what we started. When it's all done. Hive then promised to leave Grant's body when we got him a different one, so we could raise our child. The body he wanted was the one of Thomas Ward. He said that he liked Ward blood, and that they were strong. So I started to search for Thomas.

 

-one year later-

It all worked! I found Thomas and killed him in front of Hive, and that was when he left Grant's body and went to Thomas'. We had all of the sacrifices Hive wanted in the other room as well. Once Hive left Grant's body completly, Grant looked at me.

"Rachel?"

"It worked! Thank you Hive. Thank you." You said as you took Grant's hand to lead him to your daughter. Emily Rose. I thought it sounded pretty. He cried when he saw her. That was when we knew that everything was going to be fine. Little did we know, Grant had powers too. Fire ones as well. Now if Emily has water powers, wouldn't that be hilarious. All that matters is that I have my family.


End file.
